Naruto The Unbroken Bond
This is a what-if story which is based on Naruto and Sasuke. So, what would happen if Sasuke had decided not to leave the village? Find out in this story... Note: In this story Sasuke's Cursemark was activated by the Sound Ninja secretly before his encounter with Itachi. Prologue Sasuke was in the hospital, due to Itachi's genjutsu. He felt so miserable... He couldn't stop thinking about his brother... He felt like he couldn't do anything to stop him. Itachi's words were popping in his mind the whole time... There was nothing but hate in his mind. He was also thrilled by the fact that Naruto had surpassed him... All he wanted was power, and in order to gain that power, Sasuke had to kill his best friend... To do that he had to fight and kill Naruto... 'Naruto!!! Come here and fight me!!!' said Sasuke. Sasuke was so angry that he had thrown away the apples that Sakura gave him.'What's wrong with you?' said Naruto. 'Well, if you want to fight me then let's do it!' They went on the rooftop of the hospital... The tables were set. 'Come Naruto, let's fight!' said Sasuke. 'Put on your headband and we will' said Naruto. 'There's no point on putting it because you want even be able to scratch my forhead...' 'That's not the point but, anyway!' Sasuke prepared to attack... He was ready to fight Naruto... He actually wanted to kill him... Naruto started making shadow clones. He just wanted to prove Sasuke what he is capable of... 'Fire Style Fire ball Jutsu' Sasuke screamed. In a blink of an eye Sasuke destroyed all of Naruto's shadow clones. The real Naruto appeared out of nowhere. The real one was hiding behind the other ones, but Sasuke didn't see him because he hadn't activated his sharingan. Naruto started beating Sasuke up. Sakura was so desperate. She didn't know what to do in order to stop them... In the end Sasuke activated his sharingan. With his sharingan he was able to avoid any attack Naruto threw at him. 'Is that all, knucklehead?' Sasuke started to punch Naruto with all his power... Naruto was helpless, he was screaming out of pain. At one moment, Naruto lost control and the power of the Ninetails was awakened. When the Ninetails power was awakened Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke's arms. Sasuke couldn't move. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked... This was the first time they saw Naruto like that. 'Sasuke, why are we doing this? Why are we fighting?' 'Because we are friends, best friends...' 'I don't get it. If we are best friends then why are we fighting?' said Naruto. 'I need to kill you, Naruto. I have to do this, in order to beat Itachi... I will leave the Leaf village and go to Orochimaru, to gain even more power.' 'If that's so, I will fight you. Sakura, this is between me and Sasuke... You must leave... This is so dangerous for you!' 'But..' Sakura said. 'Don't iunterfere, Sakura! I promise, I'll bring him back even if it costs my life...' Sakura just left... She was so disappointed. Kakashi couldn't do anything about that, he was on a mission... All she could do is call Lady Tsunade or Jiraiya. Unfortunately everyone was missing. Naruto was dedicated to bring Sasuke back, so all she could do was to trust him. Sasuke couldn't move. Naruto's fists were so strong, he could even break Sasuke's arms if he really wanted to. Sasuke quickly activated his cursemark. 'Sasuke, I won't let you go with Orochimaru. I will never let that happen. Even if the Sound ninja did that to you, that's not a reason for you to go with Orochimaru. Just forget everything about Itachi and come with us!' 'You don't understand, do you Naruto?' Sasuke said. 'But ofcourse, how could you ever understand me? You never even had a family to begin with... How do you know how I feel? Why do you want to bring me back, Naruto???' Category:Procopis1 Category:fanfiction